The present invention relates generally to a device and method for removing liquid from carpets, such as carpets which have been flooded. The invention relates more specifically to such a device and method utilizing a compression element in combination with suction.
The water removal from carpet is an important business; for example, fire sprinkler systems or broken plumbing can flood carpeting, requiring removal of the water in an effort to restore the carpet without having to undergo the expense of replacing the carpet. It is important to remove substantially all of the standing water so as to avoid mildew and other associated problems. Current systems commercially utilized, while providing reasonable results, require a significant number of multiple passes of the vacuum apparatus to adequately deflood the carpet. Such systems include the systems shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,650 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,229. Other systems use suction wands alone attached to high volume suction systems located in a service truck. Other systems use weighted roller systems with a separate suction receptacle placed underneath the carpet, whereby the weighted roller is used to squeegee water towards the suction water receptacle.
The industry could benefit from a system which provides greater liquid recovery from the carpet and pad particularly such a system which removes substantially the liquid from the carpet in as few passes as possible, and ideally in a single pass. The present invention provides such a system, thereby allowing greater efficiency and lower costs as well as faster clean-up time for a given job.